


Mistletoe

by Calhoun (Tabby)



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby/pseuds/Calhoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix tries to surprise Tamora with his choice of Christmas decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Felix looked around his newly-decorated penthouse. The tree was up and shimmering in the corner, with only the star left to be put on top. Stockings were hung from the walls, decorative Santas and reindeer placed around the home, and Christmas cards from friends scattered on every flat surface and hung to the walls.

He was quite pleased with himself as he examined his handiwork. Everything was perfect- well, almost everything, at least.

A sprig of mistletoe- real mistletoe, too, not a plastic replica- was sitting on a table, where it would certainly do no good.

Felix pulled a chair from the table and positioned it under the entryway from one part of the large room to the other. He grabbed the mistletoe from the table once the chair was set up, and hopped easily onto it.

Even from the top of the chair, however, he wasn't very close at all to the overhang he was trying to reach. This would do little to deter him. With his signature hop, he managed to reach the overhang. However, what he did not manage to do was successfully nail the mistletoe to the overhang. Instead, he missed completely, and landed on the edge of the chair.

Still determined, he tried again, this time with a nail poked through the mistletoe and his hammer ready in his other hand. Still, he was unable to get the mistletoe pinned properly. His landing the second time was not so lucky. He fell with a crash to the floor, the mistletoe and the nail dropped as he missed the chair. He carefully removed the nail from the floor, picked up the sprig from the top of his chest where it had landed, and returned his hammer to his belt.

He wasn't quite ready to give up, though! Tammy would be so surprised, he mused. He adored that look on her face when she saw how much he cared and tried. So, he again began to rise to his feet, and again hopped onto the chair.

"Fix-It what are you-" she stopped short and grinned at him.

"Move," she told him. She took the mistletoe and nail from his hand, removed his golden hammer from his belt, and ignored the chair completely. Within a few seconds, the mistletoe was hung.

Before Felix could even respond, he was being lifted, and the two shared their first Christmas kiss beneath the mistletoe.


End file.
